oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Corporeal Beast
Corporeal Beast It is finally here. After months of anticipation and hype... Grab your spears and get ready to die repeatedly on the quest for sigils, the Corporeal Beast is here! The Corporeal Beast, otherwise known as Corp, is a fierce level 785 monster that is sure to give you a hard time. When killing Corp, all non-spear weapons have 50% reduced damage and the damage of the ruby bolt (e) special is capped at 100. Corp can be found in a cave just east of the Graveyard of Shadows in 21 wilderness. A teleport has been added to the games necklace that allows you to teleport straight to the Corporeal Beast's lair, it'd be worth having one spare for when you inevitably die and have to run back to grab your stuff. In the room where the Corporeal Beast is found you will have 1 minute to return to your items before they become visible to other players. Spirit shields Of course, with the release of Corporeal Beast Old School will see the release of the spirit shields. Spirit shield The spirit shield is a drop from Corporeal Beast. It requires 45 Defence and 55 Prayer to equip. It has the following stats: *Stab defence: +39 *Slash defence: +41 *Crush defence: +50 *Magic defence: +1 *Range defence: +45 *Prayer: +1 Blessed spirit shield The blessed spirit shield is created by using a spirit shield with holy elixir, another drop from Corp. Creating a blessed spirit shield requires 85 prayer. You need 70 Defence and 60 Prayer in order to equip the shield. It has the following stats: *Stab defence: +53 *Slash defence: +55 *Crush defence: +73 *Magic defence: +2 *Range defence: +52 *Prayer: +3 Spectral spirit shield The spectral spirit shield is created by using a blessed spirit shield on a spectral sigil, a drop from Corp, at an anvil. Creating a spectral spirit shield requires 85 Smithing and 90 Prayer. If you do not have the stats to create the shield yourself, you can have Abbot Langley make the shield for you at the Monastery for 1,500,000 coins. You need 75 Defence, 65 Magic and 70 Prayer in order to equip the shield. It has the following stats: *Stab defence: +53 *Slash defence: +55 *Crush defence: +73 *Magic defence: +30 *Range defence: +52 *Prayer: +3 Arcane spirit shield The arcane spirit shield is created by using a blessed spirit shield on a arcane sigil, a drop from Corp, at an anvil. Creating a arcane spirit shield requires 85 Smithing and 90 Prayer. If you do not have the stats to create the shield yourself, you can have Abbot Langley make the shield for you at the Monastery for 1,500,000 coins. You need 75 Defence, 65 Magic and 70 Prayer in order to equip the shield. It has the following stats: *Magic attack: +20 *Stab defence: +53 *Slash defence: +55 *Crush defence: +73 *Magic defence: +2 *Range defence: +52 *Prayer: +3 Elysian spirit shield The elysian spirit shield is created by using a blessed spirit shield on a elysian sigil, a drop from Corp, at an anvil. Creating a elysian spirit shield requires 85 Smithing and 90 Prayer. If you do not have the stats to create the shield yourself, you can have Abbot Langley make the shield for you at the Monastery for 1,500,000 coins. You need 75 Defence and 75 Prayer in order to equip the shield. It has the following stats and special effect: *The elysian spirit shield has a 70% chance of reducing incoming damage by 25%. *Stab defence: +63 *Slash defence: +65 *Crush defence: +75 *Magic defence: +2 *Range defence: +57 *Prayer: +3 Temporary death mechanic changes As a precautionary measure, we have slightly changed death mechanics. When you die you will now have 30 minutes to return to your items. For the first minute of this timer your items will only be visible to you and for the remaining 29 minutes your items will be visible to everyone. Please note that the death mechanic has not been changed when a player dies in PvP combat or within the Corporeal Beast's lair. This change will help prevent players losing their items if any network issues crop up. These changes will be reverted once we are confident that any potential issues have passed. In other news... *Fixed a tile within the Kalphite area of the Stronghold Slayer Cave that allowed you to fight them off task. *You can no longer avoid taking damage permanently using the Wilderness Godwars dungeon obstacles. *Fixed a typo in the Iron man tutor dialogue. Discuss this update on our forums. Keep up-to-date with updates and what is going on with the Old School team by following us on Twitter: @JagexArchie, @JagexAsh, @Jagex_Ghost, @Jagex_Ian, @JagexJohnC, @JagexMatK, @JagexReach, @JagexRonan and @JagexWeath Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team